


Disc War 2: The Reckoning

by Nera_Solani



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF Dream, BAMF Eret, BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Fight Scene, Gen, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), idk I just wanted to write a fight scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nera_Solani/pseuds/Nera_Solani
Summary: Tommy finally took back his discs but was that really such a smart decision? Dream is catching up to him and he won't be able to outrun him forever, it's time to fight. But can Tommy really win against the god-like fighter?
Relationships: Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 94





	Disc War 2: The Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is drastically out of character for me but I'm having fun so idc.  
> I hope you enjoy this short, action heavy piece!

Tommy did a bad thing. Well, it probably wasn’t as much _bad_ as it was simply _stupid_. He’d stolen the last remaining disk back from Dream and was now running for his life trying to find an ender chest.

“Oh, Tommy~” He heard the voice of the man in green not far behind him.

Tommy’s lungs stung and his muscles protested, there was no way he could outrun that man. _Why are there no ender chests here?!_ He hid behind a wall, trying to catch his breath. He couldn’t keep running, Dream would catch up to him soon and there was still no ender chest in sight. So he figured, he had to do something drastic. He looked around himself and found a ledge he could climb onto. He flexed his jaw and started sneaking up.

“C’mere Tommy!” The voice was coming closer and Tommy prepared himself. He would not go down without a fight.

When Dream walked below the ledge, Tommy’s heart was going a mile a minute. What was he thinking, he couldn’t possibly take him on, that man probably wasn’t even _human_.

Tommy hesitated for just a second too long and suddenly Dream’s mask was staring right at him from below the ledge. “There you are.”

Tommy cursed under his breath and drew his sword, jumping down the ledge in front of Dream, swinging at his neck, but the man in the mask merely took a step back to avoid the edge of the sword.

“I’m not running anymore,” Tommy said, raising his shield.

Dream grinned. “Good, chasing you was boring me anyway.” Then he charged, setting one foot forward and swinging his axe upwards in a vault, scraping across Tommy’s shield for a second before coming dangerously close to his face. He pulled his head back just in time to avoid possibly losing his nose. A small strand of hair floated to the ground.

Tommy stepped to the left side and twisted around in an attempt to get behind Dream’s shield but Dream blocked his sword with his axe and placed one foot before Tommy’s feet, making him stumble.

When Tommy regained his balance, Dream was already there again, swinging the axe at his torso, but Tommy reacted just in time, jumping a few steps back and blocking his shield. They started circling each other.

“Come on, Tommy,” Dream singsonged, “Did you really think you could take me on all by yourself? You’re either stupid or suicidal. You’re a dead man, Tommy. A dead man walking.”

Tommy glowered at him, but said nothing. Then he charged, digging his feet into the ground and speeding forward, sword aimed at Dream’s heart, but Dream simply stepped out of the way. He was moving with the elegance and precision of a dancer. _He’s playing with me_ , Tommy realised. He dodged the swing of Dream’s axe and kicked him straight in the knee. Dream yelped and got down on his uninjured knee. Tommy saw his chance and swung his sword at Dream’s head from above but Dream blocked it with the hilt of his axe and they found themselves in a contest of strength. Tommy had an advantage because he was standing above his opponent but Dream decided to change that and used his shield as leverage to heave himself off the ground while still blocking the sword away from his head. Once he was standing again, he grinned, twisted his axe to lift Tommy’s arm higher into the air and punched him square in the face with his shield.

Tommy stumbled back a little, blood now dripping from his nose.

“Two can play that game, Tommy.”

Dream ran towards him then, all playfulness abandoned and Tommy jumped to the side, letting him run past him. He realised too late that Dream hadn’t aimed for him but instead ran towards the nearest tree, jumped at it, pushed himself off of it with one foot and came flying at Tommy from above, axe ready to strike. Tommy raised his shield just in time to block the blow, but the force of the impact was strong enough to knock him to the ground and break his shield into pieces.

Dream loomed over him, axe lifted into the air and a self-satisfied grin plastered onto his face. “You should’ve known not to fight me alone, kid.”

Tommy saw movement from the corner of his eye and grinned. “Oh, but I’m not alone.”

And just as Dream’s axe was about to descend on Tommy’s neck, a pearl landed in front of him and suddenly Tubbo was standing there, blocking the axe with his shield.

While Dream was busy pulling his axe out of the wooden shield, Tubbo stabbed at him with his sword and Dream reacted a millisecond too slow to prevent the blade from scraping his left arm.

Tommy got back into his feet, standing side by side with Tubbo.

The grin on Dream’s face melted away and if it was possible, Tommy could’ve sworn the ever smiling mask looked even more menacing than usual. “You wanna play? Fine.”

He twirled the axe around in his hand and swung it at Tubbo in a pirouette of violence but Tommy was already there, blocking the blow and giving Tubbo time to attack. Tubbo didn’t let the opportunity go to waste and swung his sword in a downward vault at Dream, managing to knick his cheek. Dream reacted by kicking Tommy to the ground and aiming at him instead but this time Tubbo blocked the attack.

Dream stepped back gritting his teeth. He had to reassess the situation and develop a new strategy. They only had one shield between the two of them but they were sharing it efficiently. Tubbo swiped at Dream’s head while Tommy covered his flank, then Tommy stabbed at Dream’s knee while Tubbo blocked his shield. Any hit Dream tried to land on one of them was deflected by the other.

With every attack, Dream grew more and more defensive, blocking more than attacking and stepping further and further backwards. They almost thought the fight was over but when they stood under a tree, Dream dropped his shield to the ground and jumped, grabbing onto a branch and swinging his legs forward, kicking against Tubbo’s shield with the full force of his body weight and knocking him backwards onto his ass. Then he landed back on the ground like a cat, turning in a circle and swinging his axe at Tommy’s legs, effectively forcing him to back away a little, before jumping forward into another pirouette and drop-kicking Tommy’s sword out of his hand. Before Dream could attack a now unarmed Tommy, Tubbo had gotten up again and placed himself protectively in front of his friend.

Dream picked up the discarded sword and rotated it to have the blade point downwards before he forced it behind Tubbo’s shield from above, using it as a wedge to press the shield out of Tubbo’s grasp, cutting into his hand in the process.

Tubbo stabbed at Dream with his sword but the man in green used the curve of his axe to catch behind the sword’s cross guard and pulled _hard_.

In one fluid movement Dream dropped his axe, caught Tubbo’s sword, spun around and kicked him square in the chest, pushing him backwards into Tommy and sending them both to the ground with two swords pointed at their necks.

The grin was back on Dream’s face. “Nice try guys. Ready to die?”

“That’s enough, Dream.” A deep voice suddenly spoke behind him.

“Hello Eret,” Dream said, as the man stepped into his vision, loaded crossbow pointed at his head.

“Drop the weapons,” Eret said sternly, “ _Now_.”

Dream smiled, “Alright, alright.” He dropped the two swords away from him, raising his hands slowly while Eret stared him down, finger on the trigger. Suddenly Dream produced a small glass bottle out of seemingly nowhere and let it fall to the ground. It shattered by his feet and he disappeared. Eret cursed, firing an arrow where the man had been standing but hitting nothing. Tubbo and Tommy picked up their discarded swords, preparing for another fight, but no blows came. Dream’s axe and shield got picked up by an invisible force before disappearing as well.

“Well played, Eret,” Dream’s voice said, “This wasn’t our last fight, Tommy.” Then he was gone, leaving only silence in his wake.

Tommy and Tubbo just stood there for a moment, staring at Eret utterly shell shocked.

Eret raised his free hand in an awkward wave. “Hey, guys.”

There was a moment of tense silence before Tommy’s face split into a grin and he punched the air with an elated, high-pitched laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, make sure to hit that kudos button and leave a comment, it doesn't have to be long but I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
